<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Clockwork Heart by RicoBrzenskaIsMyWaifu666</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28243380">Clockwork Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RicoBrzenskaIsMyWaifu666/pseuds/RicoBrzenskaIsMyWaifu666'>RicoBrzenskaIsMyWaifu666</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Robots &amp; Androids, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Cute, Gentleness, Inspired by Frankenstein, M/M, No Smut, Rain, Robot Feels, Robot/Human Relationships, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Short &amp; Sweet, Thunder and Lightning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:55:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28243380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RicoBrzenskaIsMyWaifu666/pseuds/RicoBrzenskaIsMyWaifu666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>His Colleagues Scientists Have Done Nothing But Mock Him For Years. But Now... The Time Has Come. For Erwin Smith To Create The Perfect Man. The Perfect Being.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi/Erwin Smith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Clockwork Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humanity_Strongest_001/gifts">Humanity_Strongest_001</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Christmas, FallenAngel_666 !<br/>It's Taken A While But I Hope That You'll Like The Final Result !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>. One piece. Then another. It's pale. It's cold. Soon it will be warm. Imbued with the diffuse warmth of life. It shines. Skin of porcelain. Entrails of cogs. He knows that it will work. It has to. He adjusts his thick oval glasses that are resting on his sharp nose. Nervously brushes the locks of his soft blond hair that are falling in front of his electric eyes. He is walking around in circle inside of his well organized laboratory. Waiting. Taking a bored look at the silent world that lies beneath him trough the broken rusty clock face of the tower. It is hidden for the time being. Concealed by the thick rain of the storm. He has chosen to conduct his research in a place where he knows that he will not be disturbed. Not bothered by the morbid curiosity of the ignorant common folks. His sanctuary. Far away from the distracting noise of the town. At the top of an abandoned clock-tower. Some will call him a devil. Some will call him a god. If only these fools knew... That there really isn't much of a difference between the two. It is nothing but a matter of perspective. Two words... To speak in truth of the very same thing. The will to change things. No matter the cost.<br/>
He rubs his tired blue eyes. The heart will soon be fully charged. He is feverish. He is so close... Only a few more strikes of lightning and... His masterpiece will be complete. At last. How is he gonna call him ? He doesn't know. Perhaps when his creation shall open his eyes... It will come to him. It will become... Obvious. As he waited for this moment to come. For all his life. And now... He is about to give birth to a whole new life form. Something unlike anything anyone has ever accomplished before him. He is about to create... The perfect man. The perfect being. One meter and sixty centimeters tall. Hair as black as night. Made with the feathers of ravens that were unfortunate enough to seek refuge in his lair. A body of perfect proportions... In each and every conceivable way. His colleagues have done nothing but mocked him for so many grueling years. Him. The little fools. Well... Let's see who will have the last laugh now. The thunder keeps growling. Incandescent purple shards of light are piercing trough the open roof. Igniting the lighting rod. Again and again. It will soon be time. The heart. It is the key. A clockwork mechanism that is made of flesh as much as it is of metal. He might have had... Well... Borrowed a few organs in the foggy catacombs of the capital in order to be able to conceive it. It's not like their owners needed them anymore... Not that any of that matters now. Just one more strike and...  He quickly runs to the working wooden table where the biomechanical heart is resting. Breathing loudly. The heavy rain that is pouring from the dusty sky is running across his hot skin. Making his white shirt transparent as it starts to glue on his muscular body. His blond locks of hair are beginning to stick against that  handsome face of his. That is being frowned by his sharp focus. He pulls a lever. Shuts down the lightning rod. The metallic shutters of the roof start to close. As he slowly retrieves the now beating heart of metal and flesh. Carefully placing it in the palm of his hands. This is it. At last. The time has finally come. Everything he has ever done... All of it has been building up to his moment.<br/>
He slowly walks toward his creation. That is still asleep. But not for long. Kneels down. Carefully inserts the beating heart inside the wide open chest. Time is like suspended. All he can hear now is his own scared heartbeat. And then... The clouds start to dissolve. The silver light of the sunny rain begins to imbue the room. The gears of shinning copper start to turn. The blood as black as wine begins to flow inside of the golden veins. The heart begins to beat. And finally... His silver glass eyes open. His creation is looking down at his bare chest. All the finely crafted cogs and the freshly plucked organs that it contains are being exposed to the cold air of the room. That air... It is the first breath of air that he has ever inhaled. His creator is crying. Tears of joy are streaking his cheeks. He gets up and goes to fetch the finely wrought porcelain plastron adorned with veins of gold that he crafted for him. Covers his insides with it. He has done it. He is alive. His lips as red as the petals of a bloodied rose start to open. As he sucks in his first breath. And whispers softly...<br/>
- Levi : Le... Le... Levi...<br/>
The tall blond kneels again in front of his beautiful contraption. He knows what this means. He is now responsible for him. He is already in love. Was from the moment he drew his sketches. But now... He is forever bound to him. He gently caresses the pink of his porcelains cheeks. As his beautiful invention is raising his ceramic fingers in order to meet the flesh of his. That is shivering.<br/>
- Erwin : Levi... Please to meet you. I'm Erwin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>